User talk:Oreo-And-Eeyore
NOTICE: If you are gonna warn me, do it here. ''' See also *Yokai's PR *Modern *Sectionless Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the '''User blog:Oreo-And-Eeyore/Battle To Win (season 1) pages. PikminComet (talk) 14:40, December 15, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! OAE Your comic's ''b''locked. Reason: All because I tried to defend Sign. Tell Laclale to unlock it. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:27, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Rule 20.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 04:41, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Laclale, nobody except you even edited that comic. So I kinda guessed that OAE is absent from today. Anyways, like said, I tried to defend Sign, but Laclale only locked it. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:58, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Also, Laclale, I was just waiting for an edit from OAE to come... didn't come. Also, NVM, It was unlocked. ^... See the uploader. He hawaiied you and Woody.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 05:38, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Ello. I am just going to say, I have Policy Restrictions, restricting me from some pages. You just restricted me from your Free-Add Comic if I'm correct by adding something called "Crop Topping, Bellybuttoning, and Skirting (words that's against my policy restrictions"). Do you mind removing that? If you don't get what I mean, I don't know how to disable my Policy Restrictions. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:39, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 04:29, March 27, 2018 (UTC)But how can I "change" it? I can't rename the file, I can only replace it. I do rename, but you replace.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 05:16, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Uh, maybe upload the same file again, but smaller? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:36, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Welp. She just locked your page, and why's that? Also, can you just remove the "Crop Topping, Bellybuttoning, and Skirting (policy restriction word)"? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 23:48, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 23:52, March 27, 2018 (UTC)The page is locked, you can unlock the page, right? Edit: oh right, you're not an admin or mod. I'll just ask him/her to unlock the page. Edit 2: Alright, just asked him/her, he'll/she'll unlock the page in a few minutes, be patient. Unlocked, sorry for making anger.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:07, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Making anger? LOL Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 00:18, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm kinda bored Policy Restrictor kicks me out of your comic; can you atleast remove the croptopping one? Click publish aaaand, DONE! It's changed to a link saying "No-name". Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 00:24, March 28, 2018 (UTC) It's still restricting me! Did you even remove or change the file name of the image? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:27, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm not a mod or admin, maybe get a mod or admin to rename it? Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 00:29, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Edit: OR I make a copy of it with a different name, get someone to delete the original and replace the deleted image with the image I just uploaded. It's your choice. Answer: Move template.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:48, March 28, 2018 (UTC) And how? Give me a tutorial. Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 00:50, March 28, 2018 (UTC) No tutorial, guess I'll do my second answer. Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 01:09, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Got it! Now test it MrYokai. Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 01:30, March 28, 2018 (UTC) So dude... You plannin' to go to OAE's Free-Add Comic and add Atsuko and make Atsuko KILL that Clubberskull? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:13, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Currently unknown ATM. Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 00:33, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Here's what's going on right now... Troll Face started an epic war, and I guess I should say because they didn't get Plasma Orb back. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:37, April 16, 2018 (UTC) 17 Someone voted wheely to elim him, looks like user harassment. I don't know who voted to IHHOS, and tortally voted to Toothbrush-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:15, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, it's done by RDZ-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:58, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Not warn "Autism 6"? someone hates to use "Autism"! even I'm autism, agree to change.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:10, January 23, 2019 (UTC) fine delete the page, ive got my preserved version